


Первое впечатление

by AngelJul



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каков будет твой выбор, когда на кону жизнь будущей девушки или названного брата?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое впечатление

Машина, кувыркаясь после взрыва, летела прямо на них. Лорен истуканом застыла посреди дороги. Франклин закричал, чтобы она убиралась с дороги, но из-за грохота, та не услышала ни слова. Так рядом сорвался с места и побежал к ней, кинув быстрый взгляд на Франклина. В этом взгляде было столько всего намешено, что Франклин не выдержал. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его брат – когда-то названный, но ставший за такое время родным человеком – пожертвовал собой ради той, от которой Франклин недавно отказался из-за него же.  
Машина была уже в нескольких шагах, когда Франклин кинулся к Таку. Одна ловкая подсечка и вот они уже летят в сторону, спасаясь от недавно взорвавшегося джипа.  
Из-за столкновения с брошенным на краю недостроенной дороги, обе машины взорвались и все вокруг окутал черный дым. Закашлявшись, Франклин сильнее прижал к себе Така. Перед глазами неожиданно промелькнули картины из прошлого, как они когда-то познакомились…  
Франклина тогда уже завербовало ЦРУ, заметив способного студента, показавшего себя на занятиях по рукопашной борьбе. Он пробыл в тренировочном лагере две с лишним недели, когда туда прислали Така. Он, на тот момент, уже месяц проходил обучение и стрелял чуть лучше, чем Франклин. Им не повезло столкнуться в тире.  
По закону подлости Франклин с первого выстрела промазал. То ли перенервничал, то ли рука дрогнула, он так сам до сих пор не знал, в чем была причина. Неожиданно его мишень метко расстреляли, причем все пули попали четко в сердце или голову нарисованного силуэта. Франклин приподняв в удивлении брови обернулся и увидел перед собой небольшого роста парня, с широкой самодовольной улыбкой на губах:  
– Учись, мазила, – хмыкнул он и перезарядил пистолет.  
Франклин упрямо поджал губы, вскинул свое оружие и выбил на его мишени все «яблочки».  
– Было бы чему, – бросил он и вышел из тира, решив потренироваться вечером и в одиночестве.  
Но на этом встречи с заносчивым придурком на тот день не закончились. Вторая случилась на тренировке по дзюдо. Так – как он случайно услышал от прошедших мимо девчонок – ловко уложил на лопатки очередного соперника и с победно вскинутыми кулаком обернулся к остальным. Но тут его взгляд наткнулся на Франклина и довольная улыбка стала еще шире. Это был вызов, не иначе. Франклин ухмыльнулся. Сейчас он уделает этого самодовольного идиота. Позже выяснилось, что он никогда так не ошибался.  
Не прошло и пары минут, как Франклин оказался опрокинутым на лопатки, как и прошлый соперник Така. Уставившись в потолок, он не верил в то, что так быстро проиграл спарринг, ведь в этом виде борьбы он был лучшим.  
Потолок заслонило лицо Така с самодовольной улыбкой. Он не успел ничего сказать, как получил четкий и отработанный удар в нос. От неожиданности тот отшатнулся, давая время Франклину подняться. Вот тогда и началась самая настоящая драка. Но она оказалась без победителя, потому что в зале появился инструктор и разогнал их.  
После, помятые и с ссадинами на лице, Франклин и Так сидели у директора и краснели, словно школьники перед преподавателям. Обоим стало стыдно за ребяческое поведение. Но наказание оказалось страшнее – их сделали напарниками и скрепя зубами, они проходили обучение и тренировались вместе, а после получения первичных навыков Така и Франклина отправили на совместное задание.  
Франклин уже успел попрощаться с жизнью, решив, что Так отомстит ему за все то, что было в лагере, но ошибся. Очень сильно. Когда опасность нависла над его головой, Так не колеблясь, спас его, убив нападавшего. Франклин был настолько удивлен, что утащил того в бар, забив на разногласия.  
Они напились до такого состояния, что едва держались на ногах, успели подраться с местными в этом же баре и заснули в обнимку на пороге общего номера. С тех пор и завязалась их дружба.  
– Можешь меня отпустить, брат, – прервал воспоминания Франклина, голос Така, – со мной уже все в порядке.  
Он похлопал по рукам Франклина, который продолжал прижимать его к себе и встал. После чего помог подняться и ему. И только тогда они оба вспомнили про Лорен, которая сидела, которая тоже в этот момент поднялась на ноги и отряхивала джинсы.  
– Если дружба настоящая, то ее не сможет разрушить не одна девушка, – тихо сказал Так, крепко обняв Франклина, – прости меня.  
– И ты меня, – глухо пробурчал тот в ответ.  
Вдали слышались сирены скорой и полиции, позади догорал джип подручных Генриха, рядом топталась молчаливая Лорен, а Так и Франлин глупо улыбались, наконец, прекратив свою глупую войну.


End file.
